Unconventional
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: All she wanted was a family.


**Unconventional**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Once Upon A Time, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: All she wanted was a family.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

"You want to ask Captain freaking Hook to father our babies? Have you lost your mind Regina?"

"Emma, I want nothing more than to experience parenthood with you from the beginning but the natural order of things means we cannot conceive a child on our own."

Emma stared at Regina as though she had gone crazy, just a year ago Regina had stated her complete dislike for the pirate. "But Hook, Regina, you do not even like him."

"Correction, I did not like him when he was falling for you. I however get along with him quiet fine now that he is married to Tinkerbelle." Now that he was married and happy with the fairy, things had changed drastically and they had been able to bond over their pasts, they were not best-friends but they got along well enough.

"This is wrong. So very wrong." Emma moaned, never had she thought Regina would come up with a scenario like this. They wanted children but they couldn't afford to spend the money to have a child through ivf.

"No love, it is the answer to everything we have been hoping for. I cannot carry children, but it does not mean we cannot have a couple of our own. All we need to do is get Hook to agree to the terms."

"Wait! What do you mean a couple?!" Emma panicked slightly; Henry's birth had been far from easy. "Regina, I went through the birthing process with Henry, it is not my idea of a good time, it ain't no picnic in the park! Exactly how many times do you suppose we do this?"

"Just three or four times." Regina smiled, shrugging her shoulders as though it was no big deal.

"No. No. No. Once. One time."

"Three."

"Two." Emma negotiated.

"Three."

"Two Regina."

"Emmmmmma."

It was quiet amusing to see the former evil queen whining, but Emma wouldn't crack not even when she saw her lover jut her bottom lip out in a pout. "Regina."

"Okay, Emma, twice. Now all I need to do is convince Hook."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Emma snorted, Captain Hook as a father was quiet a funny thought.

* * *

Hook nearly spat his rum out, but he swallowed, hitting himself in the chest twice to help the liquid side down his throat. "I'm sorry, what did you say love?"

Regina rolled her eyes, the thought of having to repeat herself left distaste in her mouth. "I want you to father, mine and Emma's children."

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you. Can you repeat that?" Hook placed his rum on the table beside his wife; he was surprised that she was staring at Regina with intrigued interest.

"Hook! I asked you to father mine and Emma's children."

"I'm sorry, did hell freeze over and no one tell me! Tink, are you listening to this?"

Tinkerbelle smiled with delight, she could not mother children herself but this would at least give her a chance to be a stepmother, and she would be a kind one. "I am. Sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't have children since I'm a fairy, this will give you a chance Killian."

"A chance? You're both insane. Swan!" He turned to look at Emma with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "You want this?"

Emma grinned; she was taking no part in trying to convince him, Regina was the one that spun the sales pitch. "Don't look at me, it's Regina's idea. I managed to talk her down from four to two. What do you say, Captain?"

Hook shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. You want me to be a father, crazy women." Never had he considered having children of his own, he didn't know if being a father was a good idea since he had never had a good role model.

Regina sighed, she knew exactly how to get on the captains nerves so she turned to look at Emma. "I suppose we could ask Robin Hood, I mean he might be open to the idea, he does make cute children."

Hook glared at her. "Hold up, you think Robin Hood is a good suitor to father your children, your majesty. When did you decide a thief was royal standards?"

Regina shrugged. "About the same time I decided a pirate was."

"That is ridiculous. I'll do it, can't exactly allow the standards around here to shrink lower then a pirate. When do we start the process? Shall we try the old drunk and sex thing." He had no idea how it worked but shagging a woman other than his wife seemed wrong, he was not sure he was up to the task.

Tinkerbelle laughed, he truly had no idea what he was in store for. "You, my husband, will be going to a clinic. That is how it will be done."

* * *

"Are you with child?"

Emma groaned as Hook entered the room. "This is what the appointment is for and you just arrived so no, we do not know if we are pregnant yet."

"Well let's get on with it, do the test."

"Hook, shut up." Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

Regina leaned down to kiss the blonde on the top of the head. "Relax, my love."

"I have been waiting all week for this."

"Killian, leave Emma be, she may be carrying your child." Tinkerbelle scolded. "How are you feeling Emma?"

Emma smiled weakly at the fairy. "I'm fine Tink, at this rate we will only be having one baby, he never quits whining."

"Hey!" Hook moved closer to the bed. "I'm offended by that remark."

"Who is really to begin the scan?"

"Hallelujah!" Emma looked at the nurse. "Let's begin, now, please. Hurry, before he chooses to speak again."

"Emma, calm down." Regina rubbed her fingers along the blondes arm.

Emma looked up at her wife. "If I am pregnant, we could have a mini Hook." Her face paled, she quivered slightly as the gel fell onto her stomach.

"Alright, let's begin. I understand they you are the mother Emma and Hook is the father."

Emma rolled her eyes; this was going to be difficult to explain to everyone. "Regina and I are the mothers, Hook is the father and Tinkerbelle will be the stepmother. Basically Regina and I wanted a child, we asked Hook to be the father, he wants to be involved. One big happy family…Am I pregnant?"

The nurse giggled slightly. "Sounds complicated but easy enough. Here are your babies, it seems the procedure worked and you are pregnant with twins, congratulations."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand tightly. "Twins?!"

"Geez my swimmers are strong."

"HOOK!"

* * *

"Henry, can you come downstairs please?" Regina called for their son as they entered the house, she took Emma's coat. "You should sit down my love."

"I'm fine, Regina."

"What is it mom?" Henry jumped off the last step."I was studying." He responded to his mother's stern look.

Emma walked forward, placing her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Would you like the shocking news or the incredibly shocking news?"

Henry looked up at her. "The shocking news."

"Henry…"

Emma smiled at Regina. "I got this babe." She turned back to their son. "Your mom and I wanted to expand the family, so we decided to try for a baby."

Henry nodded. "Cool, is that the shocking news? Not really all that shocking." The fourteen year old shrugged.

"No, the shocking news is your mother asked Hook to be the father."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, nice joke Ma."

"Not joking." Emma smiled. "And guess who is having twins…yup, me, excuse me I need to throw up."

"Emma, love…"

"Mom, you asked Hook to get Ma pregnant? Hilarious!" Henry laughed. "Congratulations."

* * *

"I vote that we find out the gender of the children. If we are having a boy, I get to name him." Hook sipped from his rum bottle.

Regina eyed him. "Nasty habit." She wriggled her nose. "It was my idea to have a child, twins, so I should name them."

"I fathered them. I at least get to name one." Hook barted.

"No. I disagree."

"You cannot disagree, two children, each name one, that is fair."

Emma rolled her eyes at Tinkerbelle. "Why did I decide to carry children when I have two sitting at the table?"

Tinkerbelle laughed. "Perhaps, neither of them should name a child. You are after all doing all the hard work."

"And take away their fun, no, they'd just bother me." She rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Maybe I will ask Henry what he thinks."

"Smart idea."

"If we have a boy we will not be naming him Killian!"

Hook looked offended. "Why not? Killian is a marvellous name."

Emma exhaled. "Please god, make the next twenty weeks flyby."

* * *

"Push! Push!"

"Regina, get him out of here." Emma grunted through the contraction.

"Hook, shut up or leave. Emma doesn't need you mocking her right now. Good job, darling, you are doing really well." Regina squeezed her wife's hand.

Killian took a deep breath, taking his seat again. "Sorry Emma." He apologised, for once deciding not to push it.

Emma didn't look back at him instead she focused on taking a deep breath and pushing. "Please dear god, get this baby out of me!" Emma shrieked.

"Emma, honey, you're having twins."

Emma glared at Regina. "Do not remind me. Good god, this is worse than having Henry."

"Nearly there Emma, one more push and baby a will be here."

Emma groaned with pain, pushing with all her might before breathing with relief. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"You have a beautiful little girl." The midwife handed the baby to a nearby nurse before turning back to Emma. "Baby b has entered the birth canal, how do you feel?"

Emma moaned with pain. "Like I need to push another watermelon out of me!"

"We have a daughter!" Hook cheered. "Let's hope for a boy now!"

Regina leaned down and kiss Emma's forehead. "We have a little girl. Little Evelyn Danielle."

"I thought her name was Danielle." Hook was standing over the crib watching the nurse with his daughter. They had finally agreed, but now Regina was changing her mind. "Why Evelyn?"

"Emma's grandmother was Eva, we wanted something similar, it is a little more mature, fitting for an adult but we can call her Evie for short."

"Would you two be quiet?! I'm giving birth here." Emma cried out as she started to push hoping to bring baby b into the word quickly.

"Here, Emma, breathe deeply and give me one more big push."

"Oh my god!" Emma shrieked, squeezing Regina's hand white.

"Here we are, a little boy."

Emma fell back against the pillows. "Geez, my goodness, never again, never, never."

"What name did you decide on Hook, and no jokes about calling him popeye." Regina gathered the boy into her arms bringing him over to show Emma.

Hook cradled his daughter bring her towards the bed. "Liam, after my brother, Liam Henry."

Emma smiled weakly. "Sounds perfect. I need to sleep."

"I think we should do this again. They are kinda perfect, don't you think?"

Emma glared at Hook. "No. No. No!"

Regina smiled looking down at his wife. "What did I tell you, this is everything we hoped for and it's perfect." She kissed Emma's cheek. "I will never say this again, but I agree with Hook for once, we should have more."

"No!" Emma shrieked.

They had a family now, unconventional but perfect.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Just a short crazy one-shot.**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
